


D U M E

by Emieo



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Ezra Bridger, Brainwashing, Cults, Forced religious indoctrination, Gen, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Hurt No Comfort, Religious Fanaticism, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emieo/pseuds/Emieo
Summary: Ezra wakes up in a strange placeWhumptober 2020 prompts: waking up restrained, shackled, defiance, struggling, disorientation, blurred vision, blindness
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	D U M E

**Author's Note:**

> CW!!!!:  
> torture of a Minor, cults, forced religious indoctrination,

Ezra wakes to pain.

strong, Burning, excruciating pain. 

A scream tears from his lungs, he isn't even fully awake yet, but the strong, Burning sensation quickly takes over his senses. His breaths come out in quick Spikes. The panic and anxiety of being in total darkness overwhelming him. 

He couldn't see.

 _Force_ , why couldn't he see?.

He puts two and two together, realizing where the Burning pain must have been coming from. 

His breaths go from sharp Spikes to laboured gasps, the pain overtaking all of his senses. Salty tears prick his eyes, seeping into the gushing wound, earning another scream of pain from the boy. 

Cold seeps into his bones as he pushes himself into the fully waking world. He convinces his sluggish body to move, but it doesn't. He jerks again, this time he can hear the distinct sound of chain's move along with him. 

Great, just great. 

The chain's rattle once again as Ezra's struggling worsens. The sound is odd to him, he must have been captured by the Empire, but since when did the Empire use chains instead of binders?. 

unless this wasn't the Empire. 

A sharp and quick pain radiates through his skull as he jerks the chain's a bit to harder, earning a loud yelp from the teen, the pain from his head and the pain from his eyes makes him want to pass out. He takes a moment to orient himself. Trying to focus on anything but the pain, but the total darkness he was currently trapped in was a bit too distracting. 

His heart rate picks up, he didn't know where he was, totally oblivious to the world around him, chained and sightless like a wild animal. His breaths started to release in sharp spikes, making the obviously broken ribs hurt tenfold. He tried to ground himself, slowly reorienting, trying to produce a coherent thought. 

_'ok, ok, calm down, you've been in worse situations before, you can do this'_

Ezra wants to yell back to his inner voice. Yeah, he's been in worse, but at least then he would see. Ezra thinks, trying to ignore the searing pain on his face and remember the events that took place prior.

_The explosion._

_The firefight._

_The cloaked figure._

_Fear echoing through the force._

_His name being yelled across the rubble._

Ezra snaps out of it, laboured breaths escaping his lungs. He takes a shuttered breath as his memory is restored. He remembers Kanan was there, was Hera? he couldn't quite recall. Ezra reaches out to the force, he can feel it, coursing through his veins, holding what little energy he had left. In prior situations like this, he would have been injected with a force suppressor, he found that idea comforting, maybe whoever was keeping him here didn't know who he really was. 

Ezra struggles again, this time a sharp bolt of electricity runs from his wrists to his chest. Ezra screams, slumping over as far as the chains will let him. He breaths deeply, as if trying to expel the voltage from his body. 

"I wouldn't do that too much if I were you, the shock could kill you." 

Ezra freezes as a cold voice echoes from the darkness. He hears footsteps approach, the stomps echoing off the damp floor of the cell. He hears a soft noise, as the man stops in front of him. Suddenly, a cold hand gently connects with his cheek, Ezra shutters at the abruptness of it, the cold feeling of _wrong, wrong, wrong_ echoing in the force. 

The man gently turns Ezra face to the side, as if he's scared to break him. He feels a finger run down his face, and sudden sharp pain seers through his skin, he hissed, trying to rip his face away from the man. the gentle hand is back on his cheek. 

"I told those bounty hunters not to rough you up to much." The man's voice is monotone, no feeling or life behind it at all. Ezra succeeds in getting his face away from the man. 

"Who...w-who are you?... where am I?" Ezra stutters out, the searing pain in his eyes still protruding in his mind. He hears the shuffle of fabric as the man rises to his feet. 

"That's not something you need to know, and as for where you are, you are in a place of enlightenment." 

The monotone voice makes Ezra sick, he can't get a read on this man, nothing is registering with him on his motives. The unsettling feeling of the place sets into his bones as he hears the man's sickly voice once more. 

"This is a place of wonder, here the walls sing, they tell us their Secret's and their history, can you hear it? can you hear their song?" 

Ezra backs up against the wall, the man's words totally baffle him. He furrows his brow, trying to understand. 

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." 

He hears the man give out a small laugh, almost childlike, Ezra decides he liked the voice with no feeling better. 

"Do not tell me you are blind to his song, son of Lothal?." 

Ezra's eyes widen, the name of his home planet makes his ears perk up. 

"W-what? how do you know that?." Ezra stutters out, he grits his teeth at another pang of pain through his eyes. 

The man paces the small cell. "You are like me, son of Lothal, like all that reside in his care, in the care of your master." 

The reference to Kanan makes his heart stop. "What do you know about my master? your not making any sense." 

The man cuts him off, starting again. "Your master, he is Dume, he is our Savior, our protector, for generations he has guarded our People, do you know so little of your own history, son of Lothal?" 

Ezra stays silent, trying to process the man's words. This man knew about his master, Ezra didn't know what Dume was, but apparently, it had something to do with Kanan. Slowly, Ezra started to realize how insane this man sounded. 

"You're crazy, whatever 'Dume' is, it's not Kanan." Ezra spits, he doesn't trust this man, doesn't trust the words he spews about his master. He listens as the man scoffs. 

"You have been blinded, son of Lothal, you are foolish, how can you not see his light? how can you not hear his call? I have blinded you physically, but you are blind in more ways than that." 

Ezra freezes. "You... y-you did this to me?" He choked out, no more than a whisper. He lets out a shaky breath, the conformation of his blindness seeping in. Tears fall down his cheek, a deep sob escapes his chest. He hears the man approached again, kneeling down and cupping his cheek. Ezra doesn't want this man to touch him, he wants to rip his face away, but the deep sorrow ripping at his heart is too overwhelming. 

He feels the man's thumb come up to wipe the tears from his cheek. "I apologize, but it was for the good of Dume." Ezra's breath continues to shutter as the man continues. 

"Dume Is your protector, he will come looking for you, when he does, he will fulfill the prophecy, he will return to us, in spirit, he will become eternal." 

Ezra glares at the man, blinking the tears from his burning eyes. "I don't know what you want with Kanan, but I won't let you hurt him, he's not your prophecy." Ezra's voice still shakes with sorrow. 

"The great Dume is reincarnated in every lifetime, your master is our saviour, when he sees that his ward has joined us, he will fulfill his destiny." The man's monotone voice seeps into Ezra's ears. 

"I'm not joining your crazy cult." Ezra jerks against his chains again, he can feel a pinch of blood dripping down his face from his eyes. 

He hears the man turn around, a low chuckle escaping his lungs. 

"I don't recall giving you a choice." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!, So I've decided to do whumptober 2020 this year!!!, I'm going to be combining a lot of prompts bc god knows I won't be Abel to write one story a day lol. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while tbh, the whole Kanan being reincarnated into a wolf thing got me thinking about the spiritual side of things, I was like "oooo that's some good cult shit!" Then this happened. Poor Ezra got dragged into it tho, sorry kiddo! This story is going to be a two-shot with some other whumptober prompts so keep a lookout for that!. 
> 
> Innocents died screaming is still going on!, I've been having some pretty bad writer's block but this got me out of it so watch out for that too! have a great day!


End file.
